By hydrolysis of biomass, sugars are obtained within a hydrolysate. This operation is continued to produces dehydrated sugars, such as furfural and hyroxymethylfurfural, (HMH). Sulfuric acid serves as a catalyst for HMF heterocyclic ring opening to form levulinic acid, resulting in a hydrolysate containing furfural and levulinic acid. Furthermore furfural and levulinic acid are extracted from the hydrolysate by biodiesel fuel oil to establish biodiesel fuel of increased content. The extracted hydrolysate is recycled for further hydrolysis of biomass. Recovery of sulfuric acid is desirous so as to achieve a cost effective hydrolysis operation.
A state of the art method for production of levulinic acid from carbohydrate-containing material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,105, wherein two reactors are specified.
A related state of the art within U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,611 specifies two temperatures for hydrolysis of a biomass to generate sugars for reaction for production of levulinic acid following hydrolysis. Also taught, is employment of chromatography techniques for separating products of hydrolysis. Desirous recycle of sulfuric acid is a feature noticeable absent form these teachings.
Additives added to biodiesel oils is the topic of U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,778, in which chemicals for addition to biodiesel oil is mentioned. Specification of chemicals derived from biomass is a feature noticeable absent within this patent.
Overall, the prior art is devoid of extraction features embodied within the present invention.
Accordingly, it is believed that, an acceptable inexpensive method to increase content of biodiesel fuel is lacking
The present concern is producing biodiesel fuel of increased content from biomass.
A primary object of this invention is hydrolysis of a biomass to form furfural and HMF. In addition heterocyclic ring opening of HMF, catalyzed by sulfuric acid, forms levulinic acid.
A basic object of this invention is to extract furfural and levulinic acid by biodiesel oil.
An additional object of this invention is recycling extracted sulfuric acid.
With the above and other objects in view, this invention relates to the novel features and alternatives and combinations presently described in the brief description of the invention.